A variety of implantable medical devices (IMDs) for delivering a therapy, monitoring a physiological condition of a patient or a combination thereof have been clinically implanted or proposed for clinical implantation in patients. Some IMDs may employ one or more elongated electrical leads carrying stimulation electrodes, sense electrodes, and/or other sensors. IMDs may deliver therapy to or monitor conditions of a variety of organs, nerves, muscle or tissue, such as the heart, brain, stomach, spinal cord, pelvic floor, or the like. Implantable medical leads may be configured to allow electrodes or other sensors to be positioned at desired locations for delivery of electrical stimulation or sensing of physiological conditions. For example, electrodes or sensors may be carried along a distal portion of a lead. A proximal portion of the lead may be coupled to an implantable medical device housing, which may contain circuitry such as signal generation circuitry and/or sensing circuitry.
Some IMDs, such as cardiac pacemakers or implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), provide therapeutic electrical stimulation to the heart of the patient via electrodes carried by one or more implantable leads. The leads may be transvenous, e.g., implanted in the heart through one or more veins. Other leads may be non-transvenous leads implanted outside the heart, e.g., implanted epicardially, pericardially, or subcutaneously. In either case, the electrical stimulation provided by the IMD may include signals such as pacing pulses, cardioversion shocks or defibrillation shocks to address abnormal cardiac rhythms such as bradycardia, tachycardia or fibrillation.
IMDs capable of delivering electrical stimulation for treating abnormal cardiac rhythms typically sense signals representative of intrinsic depolarizations of the heart and analyze the sensed signals to identify the abnormal rhythms. Upon detection of an abnormal rhythm, the device may deliver an appropriate electrical stimulation therapy to restore a more normal rhythm. For example, an IMD may deliver pacing pulses to the heart upon detecting tachycardia or bradycardia, and deliver cardioversion or defibrillation shocks to the heart upon detecting tachycardia or fibrillation. In some instances, cardiac signals may be oversensed or undersensed. Oversensing and undersensing interferes with the proper detection of the abnormal rhythms. For example, oversensing of cardiac electrical signals can lead to the false detection of a pathologically fast heart rate, potentially resulting in an electrical stimulation therapy that is not needed.